Their Never Ending Love
by Meeko-chanXD
Summary: Pudding cant stop thinking about taruto. its been 4 yrs since he left. what'll happen when he returns all of a sudden. read to find out. please R&R. Im back! and will continue updating
1. His Return

His Return

_It's been 4 years since the Mews beat Deep Blue and the aliens returned to their planet. The Mews continue to fight evil but the aliens haven't returned. They have all grown in their own ways and go on with their lives. _

_**This is my first fanfic so be nice. I know its horrible but please read and review. And I'll appreciate a little constructive criticism.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters. And enjoy….. Or not.**_

_Taru-taru, _thought Pudding on her way to Café Mew Mew. It was the last day of school and kids were rushing out of their classrooms, eager to get home and plan their summers.

_Will you ever come back?_ she wondered. She missed him SO much. Sure it had been 4 years since he left but she still cared about him. She couldn't get him out of her head. She turned down every guy that asked her out. She only had feelings for Taru-taru.

She walked into Café Mew Mew and automatically greeted everyone. She quickly changed into her uniform and started to prepare for her performance.

"Hello Pudding-san", said Lettuce as she walked in.

"Hmmm? Oh hello Lettuce-oneechan" she replied, still distracted by her thoughts of Taruto.

"Is there something wrong Pudding?" asked Ichigo. _Pudding's been more distracted these days than ever_, she thought.

"Nope. Nothing's wrong with Pudding na no da!" she replied. She continued her work, still distracted.

When her shift was over, she quickly changed and ran out the door shouting "Good-bye everyone na no da!

"That's weird", said Mint, sipping her tea. "She usually takes some dessert. Oh well. Her loss."

Pudding rushed to the daycare center where her little sister, Heicha, stayed. "I'm so sorry I'm late! Come on Heicha. Let's go home. Thank you, Sensei!"

"Pudding-oneechan!" shouted Heicha, happy to see her sister. As soon as they got home, Pudding served her five siblings their dinner.

"Itadakimasu!" They all dug into their dinner. Pudding tried to sneak to her room but Heicha caught her.

"Aren't you going to eat Onee-chan?" _Shoot. I'm busted. _thought Pudding. "Ummm….I'm not hungry Heicha. I'm just gonna go to my room and rest." She ran up to her room before the others could question her._ I can't stop thinking about him. _She walked out onto her balcony to get some fresh air. She couldn't stop running his name over and over again through her mind. _Taru-taru, Taru-taru, Taru-taru…_

"I miss you so much," she said aloud. She just had to see him again. "I wish you'd come visit".

"Are you talking about me?" said a familiar voice. "Or are you thinking about that wretched fiancé of yours?"

She knew that voice but couldn't believe it. She turned around and surely enough, there was Taruto.

"Taru-taru!" she shouted, running forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his chest, crying of joy. "Of course I was talking about you Taru-taru! Pudding doesn't miss Ron. Ron ruined Pudding's special album. I missed you na no da!" She blushed slightly as she said the last part.

"I missed you too Pudding. And I was only kidding about your fiancé" he said, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. He blushed. _She missed me. And she's hugging me, _he thought. Pudding stepped back to get a better look at him. He'd grown about 3 inches, so he was much taller than her now. His hair was a little longer and he no longer kept it in his 2 ponytails. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and blue jeans and he looked more muscular.

He felt awkward standing there, turning a darker shade of red, while she looked him up and down. So he did the same. She was a bit taller than the last time he'd seen her. Her blonde hair had grown past her shoulders, to the middle of her back. She wore it loose with just one braid on the left side of her head. He couldn't help staring at her perfect curves. _Knock it off._ he scolded himself mentally. _You should be talking to her, not staring._

He looked up and saw her looking down, blushing a deep scarlet. He started moving forward, as if his body had a will of its own.

Pudding couldn't help looking down. She could feel his eyes on her._ He's finally back. After four years, he came back. And he's so cute…_ She looked up, about to invite him inside, and found him right in front of her. Their noses were almost touching. She hadn't even heard him approach. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could utter a word, Taruto had her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

Taruto was surprised at himself. He was **kissing **her. He'd never kissed anyone before but it was as if he had no control of his body. And she was actually kissing him back. _Am I dreaming? I can't be dreaming. It feels so real._ The two broke apart after what felt like forever. They stared at each other, each taking in the other's face. It had been too long for both of them. Taruto took Pudding in his arms and held her tight, resting his head against her hair.

"Pudding?" he said after a while. "Yes, Taru-taru?" Gosh, he never realized how much he missed his nickname.

"C-can I have another one of those candy d-drops?" She laughed. _She's so beautiful._ he thought. _Why can't I just admit to her that I love her?_

"Of course Taru-taru na no da!" She smiled happily as she took his hand and led him inside.

To be continued in the next chapter! Laterz!


	2. Slumber Party!

Slumber Party!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew or any of its characters.<strong>_

_**A/N: hey! um im new to this website. so... i was reading some of the reviews and can someone please explain what OOC means? please? Anyway i just uploaded this really quick so **__**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know the last one was terrible but hopefully this one's at least a bit better. **_

* * *

><p>Pudding led Taruto inside, to her room. "Wait here Taru-taru" she said cheerfully as she disappeared through a door. Taruto sat down on her bed, looking around curiously. Pudding came back seconds later, carrying a small pouch, apparently filled with candy.<p>

"Here you go Taru-taru" she said, handing him the small pouch. "Thanks" he replied, smiling at her. His smile made her heart skip a beat. She still couldn't believe he was actually back. She sat next to him, talking about anything that came to mind until she ran out of topics. Taruto had stayed quiet most of the time, watching her as she babbled on and on.

She looked up to see if he was still staring and noticed that they were both leaning towards each other, just inches apart. Both aware of this, they quickly closed the distance, each eager to hold the other. They kissed hungrily, longing to fill the emptiness that had filled them over those 4 long years. They finally broke apart after a couple of minutes. They lay on her bed, his arm around her tiny waist as they gazed at each other in a comfortable silence.

"Pudding?" he said after a while. "Yeah?" she replied, curious as to what he was going to say. "Um…. I-I...I love you Pudding" he said, blushing. He sat up, only to be tackled down by Pudding in one of her death hugs. "Taru-taru!" she exclaimed, obviously happy. "I love you too na no da!" He hugged her back, clearly relieved that he'd finally said it.

"Well, I guess I better get going" he said reluctantly, after a while. "Why does Taru-taru look sad to go? Can't he come back and visit Pudding?"

"Well yeah but um me and Pai kind of got in a um... argument before I came to visit you. Kisshu got lucky. He teleported out to visit Ichigo before Pai could stop him."

"So what happened?" asked Pudding. "I'll show you" he said, pointing to a corner in the room.

"Why's the air rippling?" she asked, freaking out. "Relax, it's a flashback" he replied, putting an arm around her small shoulders.

(Flashback)

"_Hey Pai, I'm off to Earth. I'll be back later"_

"_What for? Off to see that monkey girl of yours?"_

"_No..."_

"_Okay. Tell Pudding I said hi."_

"_Okay!" I said, about to teleport._

" _Still sure you're not going to visit her?"_

"Uh..._" *sweatdrop*. "Um... well...um...at least I'm not in love with a fishy!" That did it. He practically exploded. He started lecturing me about being polite blah blah blah. It made it worse that he's so protective of that green-haired chick. Even Kisshu doesn't get that mad when i call Ichigo an old hag. So i teleported out before he could whack me with something._

(End of flashback)

"Wow" said Pudding. "So what're you gonna do now?" She asked, standing up. "Probably just walk around the park until Pai calms down."

"Hmmm…." Taruto watched her while she thought. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed, "You can stay with Pudding!" She seemed super happy at the thought.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to inconvenience her. "Of course! Pudding loves Taru-taru. And it could be like a slumber party na no da!" she skipped out of the room. He walked around curiously. He'd never seen her room before. She didn't have much. Just the basics. She walked back in about a minute later, dressed in her pjs and holding 2 pillows in one hand and an odd disc in the other.

She slid the disc into a wierd box on top of the tv and sat down on the bed. He sat down next to her, wondering what was going on. She leaned against him while they waited. Moving pictures showed up on the screen. According to Pudding, it was called a movie. _Humans sure have a wierd way of entertaining themselves_ he thought but he watched in silence, only talking when he had questions. He mostly thought about Pudding. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. As soon as the movie ended, she bounced up.

"Okay Taru-taru." she said taking one of the pillows, "now it's time for the pillow fight na no da!" she shouted whacking him with a pillow. Assuming he should do the same, Taruto got the other pillow and whacked her with it as well. He was actually enjoying himself. That is, until he tripped and fell on top of Pudding. Personally, he didn't mind but he thought it made her uncomfortable. He blushed from embarassment and from being so close to her.

Pudding was surprised. One second they're having a pillow fight, the next Taruto's right on top of her. He was starting to get up. _Eh, what the hell._ she thought, blushing a light pink as she grabbed his shirt and pulled his face towards hers. They're lips responded to each other automatically. She felt Taruto roll so that she was on top. She ran her fingers through his hair as he wound his arms around her waist. She caressed his face, happy that she could spend this extra time with him. They finally broke apart, both flushed from the heat of the moment.

"Well...um... Uh I'll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed." She said awkwardly as she got to her feet.

Taruto watched her curiously. He wondered if this happend at all slumber parties. "But it's your house. I'll take the floor."

"But you're a guest. You can't sleep on the floor." she thought it over. "Uh...why don't we share?" she turned around to face him. He was looking down.

"I guess that'd be okay." she said, climbing into bed. She looked at him expectantly. He climbed in next to her hesitantly, putting an arm around her small frame. She started drifting off to sleep. Before she was completely unconscious she said sleepily,"Taru-taru?"

"Yeah?" He thought she was asleep already. Maybe she wanted him to leave. "Taru-taru, this is the best slumber party ever" she sighed happily, snuggling against his chest before knocking out completely. He was almost asleep when he heard a rap on the window. He turned to see Kisshu floating outside, one eyebrow lifted questioningly.

Taruto sighed and nodded for him to teleport in. "My, my Taruto. You look like you've been busy." he said, looking down at the sleeping Pudding. Taruto noticed that he had a red mark on his right cheek. _Must've been that old bat Ichigo. _"Pai's already upset. He'll just LOVE to hear about this."

*snorts* "At least Pudding likes me back. I bet the old hag gave you that mark on your face. And if you say anything to Pai, I'll tell the your 'koneko-chan' about all the pictures you have of her. And that you talk to them." Kisshu rubbed his cheek. *sweatdrop*

"Maybe... Koneko-chan's just not used to the idea that we could be together. She's still obsessing over 'Aoyama-san.'" Kisshu thought it over Tartuto's threat. "And it's a deal. I won't say anything to Pai. But mention the pictures and you're dead." he said teleporting out.

Taruto chuckled as Kisshu teleported out. "Pai'll get over it" he sighed, finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So! this was chapter Two. Sorry if it's lame. I didn't really think anybody would read the first chapter. i'm not used to writing my idea's out. So plz review. I'll appreciate a little constructive criticism and feel free to message me any ideas for the next chapter. And i'll try to update soon. ~laterz<strong>_


	3. First Date

First Date

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters<strong>_

_**A/N: So this the 3rd chapter of Their Never Ending Love. I hope you like it! And yes I'll probably make a KisshuxIchigo fanfic. And I know the my fanfics are kinda OOC but the characters changed over the years in my fanfic.**_

_**So…Just gonna let you know. If the kinda have kinda sad twists and my writing gets kinda sucky, it's not my fault. I went on vacation to get some inspiration(that's why I didn't update sooner) and ended up getting my heart broken. So its not my fault. Sorry if they're wakk. Oh and if Pudding's character switches from serious to childish, it's cuz my personality kinda reflects on the characters in my stories. sorry! And this note is getting long so enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Pudding woke up the next morning, grudging the day of work ahead. She was about to get up when she felt something warm around her waist holding her back. The memories from last night suddenly flooded back into her mind. <em>Taru-taru really was back!<em> It wasn't a dream! She bounced up, yanking him up with her, planning the day ahead.

Taruto awoke to the sound of Pudding's babbling. That and he was practically hanging off the only thing keeping him from falling was her grip on his hand. He toppled over as she released his hand and ran out of the room. He stood up, rubbing his head, and walked out of the room to see where she went. He walked into the kitchen to find Pudding's siblings eating their breakfast.

Pudding looked up from serving the last two plates on the table and smiled. "Sit down Taru-taru. Everyone this is Taru-taru na no da" Her siblings looked up and greeted him, "Konichiwa Taru-taru!" Then, out of no where they all bounced up and pounced on him, knocking him to the floor. He was bombarded with questions. "Are you ears real?" Chancha said pulling on his ears."Why are you so pale?"said Hanacha poking his face."Are you a vampire?" asked Lucha opening his mouth to look for fangs."Are you a super hero?"Honcha asked."*gasp*Are you the Easter bunny?" shouted Heicha. _Easter bunny? What the heck? _

"Ummm...Pudding?" He looked up to see her laughing and practically falling out of her chair. "Guys get off Taru-taru and sit down." she said, still giggling. Her siblings scrambled to their seats and began eating again. Taruto stood and sat down next to Pudding. He had just started eating when Pudding's little sister spoke up.

"Oneechan" Pudding turned to her younger sister. "Yeah?" "Is Taru-taru Pudding-oneechan's boyfriend?" Pudding and Taruto turned to look at each other. Pudding knew it was true but she wanted to mess with Taru-taru._ This is gonna be good..._she thought, letting him respond before saying anything.

"Sure am." Taruto replied, leaning back his chair and putting his hands behind his head. "No he's not" he heard Pudding say. His chair fell back and he tumbled onto the floor from thshock._ What the heck? Did i miss something? _He stood and was about to demand an explanation when he heard Pudding laughing. He looked over at her. "Just kidding Taru-taru. Gotcha." She said, smiling, as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed. "But you have to take me on a date na no da" she said, laughing as she stood to clean up. He just stared, stunned while her siblings giggled. They scattered when he turned to glare at them.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Pudding called Akasaka-san to let him know she was taking the day off. He didn't question her but she could here Ichigo yelling followed by a crash in the background. She hung up and turned to Taruto. "Well, sounds like Kisshu is already stalking Ichigo-oneechan. Anyway, Pudding's gonna go get ready na no da" she said cheerily, leaving the room.

Taruto teleported to his ship to shower and change. He slipped on some black jeans and a green t-shirt. He grabbed something from Pai's room and teleported out before anyone heard him. Taruto appeared in Pudding's room as she was weaving her single braid into her hair. She was wearing a yellow and orange checkered mini skirt and a yellow sphaghetti strap with a monkey on the front. _Typical Pudding,_ he thought as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his mouth down to hers. They broke apart and she skipped towards the door, picking up a basket on her way out. He pulled out the little box he'd taken from Pai's room, took out one of the little slips and placed in his mouth before walking out. He followed her into the hall and out the door, putting an arm around her shoulders. "So, Where're we goin'?"

She glanced up at him and was about to answer until she got a good look at his face. He looked...human. "Uh, Taru-taru?" "Yeah?" "What happend to your face?"

"Oh, um Pai invented these little slip things that we take to look human. So we don't attract attention, you know?" "Oh. Okay! We're going to the park na no da" she said, leading him through the gates of the park. They walked to a secluded area so that they could have some privacy. They set up everything and ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Surprisingly, Taruto was the one to break the silence. "So since we're on this 'date' are we officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked teasingly. "Maybe..." she said mockingly. Suddenly he had her pinned on the grass, hands placed on either side of her head, his face inches from hers.

"You sure?" "Of course. Pudding's always sure na no da" she said pushing him back and pinning **him** down. "Pudding wins! na no da!" "Don't be so sure" It turned into a wrestling match, both trying to gain dominance. Taruto won, pinning her down again. This time he held her arms above her head so she couldn't push him back. "Still don't wanna reconsider?" He asked, brushing his lips against hers. "Fine. You convinced me" she said, freeing her arms and pulling his mouth down to hers. She rolled so she was on top as they deepened the kiss. Someone cleared their throat and they both broke apart startled, panting heavily.

They turned to see who had interupted them and saw Ichigo with a surprised look on her face and a smirking Kisshu floating beside her. "Um, am i interupting anything?" she asked, looking down at the two teenagers both with ruffled hair and covered in pieces of grass and leaves. "Ichigo-oneechan! Of course not. Did you need Pudding at the cafe na no da?" Pudding asked while Taruto sat there, trying to get the grass out of her hair. "No. I was just trying to get rid of this stalker-" she said pointing at Kisshu "-when i heard you. So i decided to see why you didn't come to work today. But now i can see why" She glared to Taruto. He simply stuck his tongue out at her and continued to work on Pudding's hair. She thought she heard him mutter something like 'ugly old hag' but ignored him, turning back to Pudding.

"Um...yeah. So it's nice to see you and Kisshu together. Are you on a date?" she asked, trying to change the subject. That gave Ichigo an idea. "We sure are, aren't we Koneko-chan?" said Kisshu slinging an arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "Of course" she said turning to Kisshu. Pudding and Taruto watched curiously. "Kish, do you really want me?" she asked seductively, pushing him against a tree. "Definitely" he said looking at her hungrily. "Then close your eyes and wait" she said in a sexy voice, crouching down. He closed his eyes eagerly. She made sure he wasn't peeking before silently grabbing both ribbons from the sides of his shorts and tying him securely to the tree.

She motioned for Taruto and Pudding to grab their things and follow her. They got up quietly and tried not to snicker. "I'm waiting, Koneko-chan" Kisshu said impatiently. "Hold on. Almost done" she replied, trying not to laugh. The three ran out of the little clearing, laughing. Kisshu heard their laughter and opened his eyes. They'd ditched him. _Nice. _he thought. He turned towards the direction they ran in. "That's what you get for being a creepy stalker!" Ichigo shouted over her shoulder. "I'll get you back for this!" he shouted at the trio. "I'll tell them about your life-sized doll!" Taruto shouted back, putting an arm around Pudding's waist. Kisshu cursed under his breath as he tried to untie himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay! so this was chapter 3! What'd ya think? Sucky, Intersting, Boring, Awesome, Funny, Lame? Please let me know and Please Review. If it's bad i'll try to edit it later. Hopefully my broken heart will heal by the time i write the next chapter. I'll try to update soon. ~Laterz;)<em>**


	4. Beach Party! Part 1

_Beach Party! Pt. 1_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters.<strong>_

_**A/N: Hello pplz! I'm a little better. Okay sorry I didn't update sooner. I can usually write a chapter in a couple of hours but I've been sick and my brother had the laptop so…yeah. I decided to write this chapter in 2 parts cuz i have a lot of ideas. I hope you like it! I tried my best!**_

* * *

><p>"What life size doll?" Pudding asked. They were walking out the gates of the park, still trying to control their laughing. "Huh? Oh. Kisshu has this giant doll in his room that looks exactly like the old h-Ichigo. The resemblance is creepy." Taruto replied, correcting himself when he saw the look on Ichigo's face.<p>

"Obsessive creep" Ichigo commented with a wierded out look on her face.

"Hey, isn't Kisshu-oniichan gonna get revenge on Taru-taru now na no da?"

"Oh please. His idea of revenge is hiding something from my room." he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Isn't that bad?"

"No cuz i don't even notice it's gone until he gives up and tells me. And half the time he forgets why he's mad."

"Nice. Hey guys I just remembered" Taruto and Pudding turned to look at her. ''Ryou invited us all to the beach. You wanna go?"

"Everyone? Even Pai and Kisshu-oniichan?"

"Yup. So are you going?"

"Of course. Pudding loves the beach na no da!" said Pudding jumping up and down excitedly.

"What about you, runt?"

"I'm not a runt! i'm taller than you now old hag!"

"Are you going or not?" she said, irritated.

"If Pudding's going, I'm going"

"Okay. I'll see you two tomorrow!" she shouted, running off.

"Yay! Taru-taru's going to the beach with Pudding na no da!" Pudding shouted, pouncing on top of him.

"Ah! Come on Pudding, I can't walk right!" he said, squirming as he tried to pry her off of him. She just laughed as she climbed onto his back, turned his head and kissed him. "Better Taru-taru?" she asked, still giggling. "Definitely" he said, beaming at her. She smiled at him as he kept walking. When they got to Pudding's house they heard yelling and shouting coming from inside. They opened the door and saw the babysitter Pudding had hired on the floor, Pudding's five siblings on top of her yelling and pulling her hair.

"Chincha, Lucha,Honcha, Hanacha, Heicha get off the babysitter and go to your room!" They quickly scrambled to their feet and ran off, fearing they'd anger their older sibling more if they stayed. Pudding turned to the babysitter, "I am so sorry, I-" The babysitter cut her off "I-I quit! Those kids are SAVAGES!" she shouted before running out the door. Pudding leaned against Taruto and sighed. "Now I have to find a new babysitter for tomorrow." She looked up at him. "But i can focus on that tomorrow" she said grabbing his hand and leading him to her room. "Stay here" she said, walking out and heading towards her siblings' room. She opened the door and saw them all sitting on their beds, looking sad. "Okay guys, why do you always torture the babysitters?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. "It's fun!" they shouted, going into happy mode again. "It's okay to have fun. Just don't emotionally scar the next babysitter. That's the 3rd one this week" she sighed. "Otay Oneechan!" they shouted as she left the room. She walked back into her own room.

"Taru-taru we have to start packing for tomorrow na no da!" she said bouncing back to her normal self and sitting cross-legged on the bed. Taruto walked over and sat next to her. "I'll be back in a bit" he said, leaning over and kissing her before teleporting to his room on the ship. He grabbed a backpack and started his stuff into it. He was almost done when he heard a knock on his door. He turned and saw Pai standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. "Taruto, I'm s-" But he cut him off. "Forget it Pai. It was my fault." Pai was shocked. _That monkey girl must really be changing Tart _he thought. "Uh okay. We'll see you tomorrow then" he said walking back to his lab. When Tart finished packing, he teleported back to Pudding's room. She was done packing so she was sitting on her bed watching tv.

Pudding looked up at him and smiled. He sat next to her and she felt him lift her up onto his lap. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. He laughed as she pushed him down onto the bed, her lips never leaving his. When they finally broke apart, she leaned her head against his chest. The last thing he heard before she fell asleep was "Pudding loves Taru-taru." He smiled and drifted off to sleep, Pudding the only thought in his mind.

Pudding hired another babysitter the next morning before leaving. _I hope they don't scar this one for life too _she thought, walking out the door with Taruto right behind her.

_~At the beach~_

The girls were lying on their beach towels while Ryou and Keiichiro started up the barbeque. Kish and Tart were gawking at Ichigo and Pudding in their bathing suits, trying to compose themselves while Pai tried to focus on anything else but Lettuce.

When they were able to look away, they took off their shirts, ready to get in the water. Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding tried(and failed) not to stare open-mouthed at the three shirtless aliens. _Wow, six packs_ they thought, mezmerized and unable to look away. "Don't drool." said Ryou, passing by to get something from the cooler.

The three aliens turned and saw the mews drooling over them. Pudding smiled at Tart and Lettuce fainted when Pai arched a brow at her. Kisshu smirked. "Like what you see Koneko-chan?" Ichigo blushed and turned to see a pissed off Masaya sitting next to her**_(A/N:Yes, they brought the tree hugger along)_**. "Back off perv" he warned putting a protective arm around Ichigo.

"Go save a forest. This is none of your business baka" Kish stepped forward, ready for a fight. Masaya frowned, considered the odds, then walked away with Ichigo right behind him. "Stupid tree-hugger" Kish muttered, stalking off and diving into the waves. Pai and Taruto followed, accompanied by Lettuce(who had regained conciousness) and Pudding.

Pudding was holding Taruto's hand, skipping happily next to him. He couldn't help staring at her. She was wearing a yellow two-piece bathing suit with little palm tree designs on it. She released his hand and ran into the water. He followed her, shivering at how cold the water was. She started splashing around like a little kid, giggling when she accidentally splashed him in the face. He splashed her back and it turned into an all-out war. They only paused when a wave would crash over them and they had to dive under the water until it passed. They continued, enjoying their little war while everyone else played beach volleyball, Kisshu trying to hit Masaya in the head with the beach ball.

Another wave crashed over them and Taruto ducked under the water, holding his breath. He resurfaced and looked around for Pudding, but he couldn't see her anywhere. "Pudding?" He waded around looking for her. _Where was she? _ "Pudding?"

**_Okay pplz! That was chapter 4! What'd ya think? And yes i realize that i wrote that all the girls were lying on their beach towels and Masaya was next to Ichigo. I did that on purpose hehehe. And sorry i made it all cliffhangy at the end but i like the suspense:)I'm thinking of doing a Tokyo mew Mew truth or dare fanfic so plz review and tell me wat you think! And if this chapter doesnt make sense and sucks, im sorry.I'll try to edit it later. Bye pplz!_**


	5. Beach party! Part 2: Disaster

_**A/N: Hey guys! sorry i didnt update sooner. something happend with the internet. And schools about to start. but the good thing is that i had time to write chapter 5 and the plot of chapter 6! so i hope u enjoy this one!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters**

Disaster

* * *

><p><em>What happend?<em> Tart looked around frantically. _She couldnt be gone._ He headed towards the shore, searching. She'd been right next to him a minute ago. "Oof!" he fell face first into the water as something slammed onto his back. "Pudding scared Taru-taru na no da!" she shouted, bouncing up.

"Pudding..." she dodged as he tried to grab her. She stuck her tongue out at him and she skipped back a few steps. He took that as a challenge. She took off as he stood up. He ran after her, playfully trying to catch her. When he got close enough he caught her wrist, pulling her to him but sending them to the ground in the process.

She landed on his chest as they fell onto the hot sand. He looked up at her, smiling. "For once, I win" "Dont be so sure of yourself, Hotshot. IM on top. Haha." she replied, pushing herself back so that she was sitting on his chest. He pushed her back into the sand, pinning her down. "I'm ALWAYS sure of myself." He said, bringing his mouth down to hers, rolling so that she was on top again. The kiss deepened and his hands were beginning to travel down her sides when they both heard Ryou. "Try to keep it PG you two." They both sat up, blushing. Apparently, they'd interrupted the others' beachball game.

Tart glanced around and did a double take. Masaya was holding a small bag of ice to his head. The old hag was standing next to him, looking worried and Kish was standing a few feet away, looking pleased with himself. _Damn. By the size of that lump on his head, Kish must've really got the treehugger with that beachball. Or those rocks _he thought, noticing a pile of rocks next to Kish. He turned back to Blondie. "Aww. Come on. At least let us have a little fun."

Taru-taru wound his arm around her waist but she barely noticed. She was watching Ichigo yell at Kisshu. He walked off, kicking anything that was in his way. She felt sorry for him. "On your day off." She turned turned back to Taruto and Ryou, slightly amused. "What the-. I don't even work for you!" Ryou ignored him, walking off with his hands behind his head. She heard Taruto sigh as he got up, pulling her with him. She unwound his arm from her waist, pausing when he gave her a confused look.

"Don't worry Taru-taru! I'll be back in a sec." She said, planting a quick kiss on his lips before walking over to Kish. He had his back to her and she could hear him muttering something. "Stupid treehugger. Gets all of Ichigo's sympathy. I don't know what she sees in him. She's always falling all over him. What does he have that i don't? I mean look at me! I blame you. It's your fault she likes him more." Pudding looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to. It was a seagull.

"Kisshu-oniichan, don't bully the poor birdy na no da!" He jumped up in surprise as she grabbed the poor seagull, practically strangling it in a death hug. She let it go as he crossed his arms over his chest and sat back down. "Stupid bird. It's his fault." "You don't have to blame the birdy. Maybe if you were nicer, she'd like you more." *sweatdrop* "You heard that?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yup." "Will you forget about it?" "Probably not." He sighed. "All right shorty. How about this? I give you a piece of candy and you forget you overheard me talking to the seagull. Deal?" He held up a piece of candy. She thought for a few seconds before answering. "Nope." "Aw. Come on! Wait. What if I throw in one of Tart's baby pictures?" "Deal!" she shouted, grabbing the piece of candy from his hand and popping it into her mouth. "Pudding's gonna go play in the water now na no da!" He watched her run off before sitting back down to consider her advice.

She ran back to the others, eager to get back in the water. She popped up next to Tart. " Taru-taru, Pudding's gonna go play in the water again na no da!" She shouted as she ran straight into the waves.

Taruto watched her run off. _I swear, that girl can go from serious to wacky in the bink of an eye. _He turned back to Pai. "So, I was thinking...Pai?" He looked around. Everyone was staring towards the water. He turned to see Pudding , covered in seaweed, running around shouting 'Pudding's queen of the ocean na no da!' **(A/N: Me and my cousins actually did that once. :)It was fun)** _Somebody must've given her candy. It was probably Kish. _He looked around looking for the older alien. He turned back to Pudding just in time to see a giant wave crash over her. Everybody froze, waiting for her to pop out of the water. He couldn't move, he was frozen in place. A minute passed. Then another. _I have to help her _he told himself. He shook himself out of his state of shock and ran towards the water, calling out her name. He splashed around looking for her. He finally found her, floating in the deeper water. "Pudding!"He lifted her out of the water, cradling her to his chest as he ran towards the others. They were still frozen, snapped out of it when he reached them. Keichiiro took her from his arms and set her on the sand, listening for a heartbeat.

"Taruto. I'm going to need you to breathe for her. I'm going to push down on her chest to try to get her breathing again. When I say 'three', you exhale into her mouth. Got it?""Yeah" He wasn't particularly comfortable with the dude touching Pudding. He'd seen how he would flirt with the other Mews in order to persuade them to work more and stuff like that. But this was a life or death situation.

"Yeah." "Okay. One. Two. Three." He exhaled into her mouth. Nothing. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want to lose her. "Again. One. Two. Three." He exhaled again. Still nothing. "One. Two. Three." He forced air into her lungs yet again. This time she stirred "Everybody, give her some space." They all stepped back as she sat up, coughing and spitting out water. "Pudding, how do you feel?" "Dizzy na no da." she said, swaying a bit.

Pudding looked up as Taruto walked over to her and sank to his knees. He took her in his arms and held her to his chest, sobbing. They stayed like that for a few minutes while he composed himself. He lifted her up bridal style and turned to the others. "I'll take her home. She needs to rest." He didn't even wait for them to respond before teleporting out. They appeared at her front door. She felt him hesitate before turning the door knob.

"Pudding...I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go off alone. I-" His words were muffled by her finger against his lips. "Shhh. It's alright. I'm alive aren't I?" "Well yeah, but-" "But nothing. You don't control the waves. Or my hyperness. What's done is done. So stop beating yourself up about it." "But- fine. You win." He quit protesting when he saw the look on his face. She rested her head against his chest while he opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Miss Pudding" Pudding got to her feet shocked. She knew that voice. But...it couldn't be! She flicked on the light to make sure, leaning against Taruto for support. The figure she saw before her confirmed her suspicions. "It's you!"

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd ya think? Please review! And if i dont update soon it either means the internets not working, too much homework, or I'm reading the Tokyo Mew Mew mangas. But I'll try. Hope you liked this pplz! Oh and I did write my truth or dare fanfic if you guys wanna read it. And if this chappie sux im sorry! I'll try to edit it later. Bye!<strong>


	6. A New Threat

_**A/N: Hey guys! Im back! So, we got internet but on the wii. It doesn't let me type. So i cant really update much. Anyway, here's this chapter! Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>A New Threat<p>

* * *

><p>He chuckled. "Of course it's me. Did you honestly think I would not return? We're betrothed remember?" He glared at Taruto, giving him a once over before turning back to Pudding. "Even this petty fool cannot change that. But I have come for a different reason. Your father has requested that I take you back to China with me."She clenched her fists. Of all times, he wanted her in China NOW? She tried to keep her tone neutral. "And my siblings?" He gestured towards the hall. "They're already packed and ready to go. They think they're going to Disneyland in America." She shifted her weight trying to decide. She knew it was selfish but she couldn't lose Taru-taru again. She'd already devoted most of her life to taking care of her brothers and sister. She just wanted ONE thing for herself. "I'm not coming. Especially not with someone like <strong>you<strong>." He chuckled darkly, as if expecting a response like this. He stepped forward menacingly, reaching out and snatching her wrist. He pulled her face close to his and lowered his voice. "If you dont come voluntarilly, I will take you by force", he threatened.

The jerk in front of him had lowered his voice, but Tart heard every word thanks to his sensitive ears. Taruto grabbed Pudding, pushing her behind him. This guy was already pissing him off. He hated the way he looked at Pudding. Possessive, hungry. He pushed Yuebin back, full of anger. "You don't touch her! You don't ever put your filthy hands on her!" Yuebin pushed him back. "Fool. You cannot tell me what to do. I will do what I wish. To her and to anyone else I please." He towered over Tart but even he could see the fear in his eyes. Tart willed himself to levitate a few inches off the ground so that now HE was towering over Yuebin. "Listen, jerk. I'm going to tell you this once, and only once. Pudding is MINE. You ever get near her again or even have the slightest intention of hurting her, mark my words. I WILL destroy you." He felt strong, powerful. Tart didn't know it at the time, but he'd taken on a strange orange glow. Yuebin's eyes grew wide and he scrambled backwards. He hit the coffee table and ran down the hall, pulling out a cellphone.

Pudding just stood there, half angry and half shocked. She watched as he slowly lowered himself back onto the floor and the orange glow faded. He turned to her, taking in her expression. He toucher her arm gently. "Hey, Pudding. Look, I'm sorry if I said anything-" She cut him off by pulling him down and pressing her lips to his. He pulled away and looked down at her. She looked up at him with an expression of pure love. She burrowed herself in his chest. "Thank you." He held her close. Then they heard a click. Yuebin tucked the phone into his shirt pocket and recomposed his expression. "Well, since you refuse to come with, I'll just take your siblings with me. Your father will deal with you later." He looked at them with distate. Anger flared in Pudding. "You can't take them from me! I'm their sister!" He silenced her with a glare. "I can and will. I have authorization from your father. You are no longer a suitable caretaker. Especially now that this one is around." He gestured to Taruto. He turned towards the hall. "Children, let's go. Say your good-byes." Her brothers and sister marched out of the hall. They all seemed excited, except for Heicha.

The youngest of the children seemed to sense that something was wrong. Her brothers all ran and hugged Pudding. She maintained a smile, just for their sake. Heicha looked at Pudding worriedly. "Onee-chan, i don't want to go. Can't I stay with you and Taru-taru?" He watched as Puddings expression turned into one of anguish. "Heicha listen-" The jerk turned abruptly and lifted Heicha off the ground, cutting Pudding off. "It's alright. We're goint to Disneyland remember?" Tears started streaming down the little girl's face. He carried her on his shoulder and she pounded on his back. "No! Onee-chan! Taru-taru!" Yuebin shut the door behind him and Pudding fell to her knees. She began too weep, burying her face in her hands. "No, no, no... I've lost them. Now I have nothing. No..." He knelt next to her, pulling her to his chest. He quietly soothed her and finally got her to calm down. He held her like that for what seemed like forever. She had stopped crying for a while and stayed quiet. Finally, she spoke. "Do you think I can ever get them back?" she asked in a small voice. "Of course", he responded. He hugged her tighter. "I'll help." He took a deep breath. "We'll do this together. Me and you. Okay?" He felt her nod.

She looked down at herself. She was still in her bathing suit. Then she turned to Taruto. He was still wearing his swimming trunks and no shirt. She laughed. He gave her a surprised look. "What's so funny?" He looked at her then at himself. "Oh. Wow. We just went through all this in swimming clothes. Nice." She laughed again and got to her feet. He stood too and followed her to her room. She pulled a few things out of her drawers, including a towel. "I'll be back in a while" she said before leaving the room. _I better clean myself up too,_ he thought.

He teleported to the ship, jumping in the shower almost immediately. He took his time scrubbing off all the sand and dried sea water. On the way back to his room, he spotted Kisshu in the kitched. He approached cautiously. Kish was a bit moody at times. "Hey man" He sat across from the green-haired alien. "So, uh, how is she?" Tart was shocked. Kish didn't really care about anyone else other than himself and his precious 'koneko-chan'. "Uh, she's alright. No major damage done. She's just, ah, going through hard times." He pushed away from the table and started back to his room. He barely heard Kisshu say in just more than a whisper, "At least she accepts you." Tart continued walking as if he'd said nothing. He felt sympathy for the older alien. He was gonna have a talk with the old hag.

Pudding sat in her room on her bed. She sighed. So far today, she'd almost drowned, seen her supposed fiance and had her siblings taken away. Now, she just wanted to relax. She was watching a movie when Taruto teleported in. He sat next to her, quietly staring at the tv. She rested her head on his shoulder. She asked only one question. "Taru-taru, when you wer arguing with Yuebin...what was that weird glow?" He stiffened. He only had a glimpse of it when it was fading. "I-I don't know..."

_**To be**** continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>So! I hope you enjoyed:) I used Pudding's fiance's last name. "Ron" just doesn't sound very threatening. I'll try to update soon guys! please review<strong>


	7. SO Sorry!

**A/N: Hey guys! So I won't be updating for...I'm not sure how long. My sister in law took the laptop and I'm typing this at a friend's house. For some reason, the site deleted my Truth or Dare fanfic. I have no idea _why._ So I'm REALLY SORRY. I might post up a new one, but for now I'm just gonna focus on my drawing and writing my stories on paper until I get my brother's laptop again. So, feel free to PM me if you want any specific stories posted up. Also, I've been going to therapy! Ugh. I am NOT crazy but my mother thinks I need it. Anyway, sorry again and please check out my other stories! Bye guys!**

**-Meeko-chanXD  
><strong>


	8. Cursed

**_A/N: I'm back witches! Just kidding. You're not witches :D Sorry for not updating in a while. I was focusing on my other stories. I hope you enjoy! I apologise for any spelling mistakes. They keyboard acts weird. Please review. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters. However, I do own the plot.**

When he awoke, Pudding was nowhere to be seen. He walked around the house in search of her. Finally, he found her in her siblings' room. She sat on one of the beds, staring blankly at the wall. Quietly, he walked over and held her, trying to comfort her over her loss. "It's just so lonely without them. So empty, so _quiet._" He rested his chin on her head. "We'll get them back. I promise. Just try to enjoy your free time. At least a little." She hesitated for a second before answering.

"Okay." He didn't want to leave her alone, but he really needed to see Pai then have a talk with the old hag. Maybe even stop by to check on Kisshu.

"Hey, I don't wanna leave you alone, but I have to take care of a few things. You know, considering yesterday's incident..." He avoided looking into her eyes. She righted herself on her knees and sat back on her legs, taking his face in her hands, making sure he was looking at her. "It's alright. I understand. Just remember one thing. I love you, no matter what happens." She kissed him deeply before pulling back to embrace him once more. He sighed. "Me too." She left the room quietly and he teleported to Cafe Mew Mew.

He caught sight of the snobby mew talking to Ryou. "Yo! Blondie! The old hag 'round here?" The blonde glanced at him and frowned. "She's in the kitchen." He walked into th kitchen and found the old hag digging into some sort of pastry. She looked up at him in surprise. "What're you doing here, runt?" He sat across from her and sighed. "Listen, I gotta talk to you."

She pointed the fork at him. "You. Talk to me. About what?" She continued eating.

"Kisshu." She dropped her fork and gaped at me, her jaw hanging open and her arm raised in midair.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Why would _I_ need to talk about that crazy, psychotic STALKER?" She paused. "Unless, we're discussing a restraining order." She picked up her fork again and continued eating.

Tart rolled his eyes. "Do you realize how blind you are?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I can see well enough to know that you're still a shortie." He clenched his fists.

"NO, you old hag! About Kisshu! He expresses himself in a completetly different way and you're too freaking _blind_ to see it. He is in _love_ with you, Ichigo! But no! You go running after that stupid tree hugger, Masaya! I think Kisshu has finally been broken from repeatedly being rejected. You should see him. Maybe you'll feel guilty and realize what you do. Or maybe you'll just go on with your life like nothing ever happened."

He stood and leaned over the table. "Just remember this: Four years ago, he _died_ for you. Enjoy your food." He stormed out of the kitchen. He ran into the purple mew on the way out.

"Hey, what's going on?" She demanded. But, he ignored her and teleported out of the cafe. He walked the familiar halls of the ship and found his way to Kisshu's room. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Go away, Pai. No matter how many tests you put me through, it won't make me feel better!" said Kisshu, his voice muffled by the door.

"It's not Pai. Let me in," he said. Tart heard a few crashes coming from the room, but waited patiently. A few seconds later, the door slid open, revealing a depressed-looking Kish.

"What do you want, Taruto?" He looked tore up and downright sad. Tart studied him as he blocked the doorway with his body. He looked thinner, and his eyes were red as if he had been crying. Normally, he would tease him about something like this but now was not the time.

"I want to talk. Come on Kish. Just let me in." Kisshu looked at him skeptically.

"Fine. Come in." He stepped aside and let Taruto in. Kish's room was a mess. Taruto had to step around piles of garbage and clothing. At one point, he almost impaled himself on one of Kish's daggers.

"Dude, honestly, you're a mess." Kisshu glared at him.

"Gee, thanks Tart. You really know how to boost my self-esteem," said Kish.

"I'm just telling you the truth man. You can't go on like this. You either find a way she'll accept you or move on." Kish slumped against his bed and sighed.

"I know. But I can't let her go. No matter how many times she rejects me, she'll always be my koneko-chan." Tart studied him quietly.

"I talked to her today. I don't know if what I said would help. But it can't get any worse. I hope you feel better, man." He nodded, not bothering to ask what they talked about.

Tart walked out of the room silently, pondering what he was going to tell Pai. He reached the lab and walked in without knocking, figuring his situation was urgent enough. Pai was standing by one of the metal tables, tapping away on a human device he had just discovered, called an iPad.

"Hello, Taruto. You should have knocked first."

"I kn-"

"It does not matter now. You are already here. Look at what I have just discovered. It seems these humans enjoy a game called 'Angry Birds'. Though these creatures do not seem angry to me."

Tart looked at the screen. By the looks of it, Pai was losing. Pudding had shown him this game before, in the few minutes they had alone while her siblings had been busy.

"Pai, I need to tell you something." He ldidn't even look away from the screen.

"Tart, you and Kisshu both know I am not here to help with your relationship problems."

"It's not about that. It's about my body."

Pai glanced up at him, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, Taruto, when young aliens reach a certain age they develop certain urges- " Tart raised his hands, stopping him.

"No, no, no, no, no. Not _that_." He'd gotten 'The Talk' from Kish last year and it had not been pleasant. Pai looked puzzeled.

"Then?"

"The other night at Pudding's...her stupid fiance took her siblings and...I just got so mad...there was this orange glow. I-I'm not sure what it was. And honestly, I'm a little scared."

Pai's eyes widened and he stepped back a little.

"No...no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. We stopped it. Years ago. It's not possible."

"Pai...what is it?" He put his hand Tart's shoulder and looked him right in the eye.

"Taruto, I'm sorry. But...you're cursed." His whole body went numb.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Please review!<strong>


	9. A Cure?

_**A/N:Thank you for reviewing and for the hate mail! I love you too! And sorry to leave you hanging but I kinda have an agenda to attend to. I managed to update I think 3 of my stories in one day. And my mom made me get off the computer. Please dont hate me. Enjoy! And please review!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"C-cursed?" he asked. Pai nodded solemnly.<p>

"It has passed down from generation to generation of young aliens. It does not attack only a single clan. It chooses aliens completely at random. And it always strikes in the time from birth to age 15. Never any later than 15. Our people live in fear of catching it."

Tart remained silent, but nodded for him to continue.

"There...have been researchers on our planet, looking for a cure. They thought they had found it. You were their first test subject. It seemed to work. But now I can see that it failed."

Taruto finally unfroze, regaining feeling in his body. "What does it do? How does it start? Am I going to die?" Pai motioned towards the nearest chair.

"Sit down. This might take a while." He sat down reluctantly and and fidgeted in his chair.

"Okay. Now explain." Pai sat across from him and seemed to struggle with his wording.

"It starts almost immediately after birth. The only noticeable sign is the strange orange glow surrounding the child like an aura. It fades after a few days. It shows no other effects for a while after that. And it is not contagious. But as the child grows, they develop a great power."

"Isn't that good, though?" he asked. Pai shook his head.

"Normally, yes. But under these circumstances, no. The power is triggered by intense emotions, which is why yours showed when you got defensive around Pudding's fiance. The only problem with this power is that it seeps into your mind, takes over and eventually consumes you. No alien has ever been able to overcome it."

He hesitated for a minute before continuing.

"W-we usually...destroy them. Before they go mad with power. I'm sorry, Taruto. I thought you had been cured. I never thought this would happen. Believe me, I will do anything I can to help. Although there is no guarantee."

He refused to meet Tart's gaze, instead studying the table's surface.

"I-I'll get through this. I have to. For Pudding. I can't leave her alone now. Not when her siblings are gone. Pai, you have to promise me something."

Pai glanced up quickly. "Anything."

"If this curse consumes me, take care of Pudding for me. A-and, if things come to the worst-" He took a deep breath. "-I want you to end it. Quickly if you can. But I want you to do it. No one else. Promise me."

"Taruto, are you sure?"

Tart closed his eyes and inhaled slowly.

"Yes. Pai, I want you to kill me if this curse consumes me and I go mad. Promise me. Now." He looked uncertain at first, but finally nodded.

"I promise." Tart nodded.

"Good. Thank you. Is there anything else we can do in the meantime?" Pai stood and walked over to one of his work tables. He traced a symbol on the surface and a section popped up, revealing a small compartment. Inside was small vial of purple liquid. He pulled it out and handed it to Tart.

"This will supress the effects for a while. Take it only when you absolutely need it."

"Alright. Thanks. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Kisshu. He's already suffering enough because of the old hag. I have a feeling this would only make it worse."

"Yes, I know. I won't say a word. Come back tomorrow. Meanwhile, I shall search for a cure."

He nodded. "You know where to find me if anything comes up." He walked back to his room to grab a few things. He was rummaging through his closet when he heard a noise. Tart turned to see Kish standing in the doorway.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. I just came to talk to Pai about something." He went back to lookig through his closet.

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

"Your health isn't important?"

Taruto slammed the closet door and leaned back against it.

"You were eavesdropping."

"Our rooms aren't exactly soundproof."

He sighed. "Fine. Im cursed. Now what? Are you gonna dance around me in circles? It's not gonna make me any better."

Kish seemed to ponder that for a moment. "I want to help. But I'm not dancing. Listen. This curse has been around forever. There are myths that say it can be transferred from one alien to another. I want to try it."

The younger alien shook his head. "No. I'm not letting you. No matter how depressed you are. Besides, Pai's already looking for a cure."

"And if he can't find one? What're you going to do?"

"Take it like a man. You taught me that. Remember?"

Kish nodded. "At least let me try it. You're still young. And you have Pudding to worry about. Come on. I have nothing to live for anymore. Ichigo's happy with Masaya. And I serve no purpose. Plus there's a chance it'll go away all together. I _am_ 18. Well past the age the curse stops striking."

He looked at him pleadingly. Tart sighed. "Wait here." He teleported back to Cafe Mew Mew to find Ichigo still in the kitchen, 5 empty plates on the table and a 6th in front of her. He crossed his arms and levitated slightly above the table.

"Think about what I said yet?" She looked up and glared at him but stayed silent. "Because if you have anything to say, you should say it now. He's waiting. What's with the plates?"

She pushed her plate aside. "I broke up with Masaya. Decided to give Kish a chance, you know? I have been a real witch to him." Ths is what he'd been hoping for.

He looked at her. "...You did all that. In the span of an hour?"

"Hey, I get around. So are we going or not?" He offered his hand and she took it. They teleported back to the ship. Kisshu looked shocked.

"I brought you a present." Tart pushed Ichigo toward him. He caught her before she landed face first on the floor. "She's giving you a chance, man. Now you have a purpose. And I'm still not letting you try-" He glanced at Ichigo. "-doing you-know-what. I'm going back to Pudding's. I'll be back tomorrow. Have fun."

He teleported back to Pudding's house. She was in her room watching a movie.

"Hey. How'd it go?" She greeted him witha hug.

"Fine. Just fine. Feeling better?"

"A little."

"Good. I have a feeling this will help a little." He leaned over to press his lips to hers. Right before they met, the doorbell rang. He frowned. She laughed at his expression. "I'll get it." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before standing and leaving the room.

He followed her, curious as to who would be visiting. She opened the door with a huge smile.

"Pudding-chan!" Her face fell.

"Oh no..." she whispered. He sighed. Not _more _drama.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Please don't hurt me! Please review!<strong>


End file.
